Shatter Me
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Si on m'avait dit que je devrais te voir mourir autant de fois, j'aurai fait en sorte de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de toi." Haruto encaisse le coup sans ciller. Il ne s'est jamais demandé ce que sa vie aurait pu être sans Ibara, il ne veut pas y penser - tout simplement parce que ça n'aurait aucun sens.


Heeey, c'est encore moi ! Vu que le fandom est vide je vais devoir le remplir moi même s'il le faut, heheh. Et puis je ne manque jamais d'inspiration quand on parle d'Ibara et d'Haruto donc vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi 8))

Cet OS est centré sur le fait qu'Haruto se sacrifie plusieurs fois dans le manga (si vous n'avez pas lu les scans, le seul spoil que vous pouvez avoir c'est qu'Haruto n'est pas mort, donc rien de bien méchant - et si quelqu'un estime que c'est vraiment du spoil dites le moi dans les reviews, je préciserai spoil dans le résumé) et que même s'il sauve bien la mise à Ibara et aux autres, il passe son temps à partir. Et Ibara et moi, on est pas d'accord et ça nous énerve, voilà.

C'est vraiment du pur fluff, ils sont trop mignons et comme on dit chez nous I will go down with this ship.

 **Rating** : M pour être tranquille mais c'est plutôt T à mon avis xD

 **Disclaimer** : Coppelion appartient à Inoue Tomonori, que je remercie pour avoir donné un sens à ma vie avec son manga merveilleux ;_;

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Shatter Me**_

Ibara n'avait jamais eu le temps de souffler.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'enlever ce bandage poisseux qu'Haruto avait enroulé autour de son avant bras. parce qu'il reviendrait jamais, qu'il était mort pour tous les sauver.

Ils avaient constamment étés obligés de se battre contre un nouvel ennemi, forcés à courir, à se cacher parfois, à souffrir à chaque fois.

Mais jusque là, personne n'avait encore réussi à se débarrasser d'eux – et Haruto s'efforça de se dire que ce jour n'arriverait pas.

Parce qu'ils possédaient tous les deux la même force et qu'ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, et qu'il est de toute façon impossible de dire non à Ibara Naruse.

Et maintenant qu'il leur reste une nuit – quelques heures, plutôt- avant une bataille qui ne sera sûrement pas la dernière -ils n'y croient pas, il n'y croient plus – peut être qu'ils n'ont pas envie d'y penser non plus.

Ça avait toujours été leur devoir d'être forts.

Il fait presque noir, dans la cabine, on n'entend pas un bruit – les autres se sont éloignés parce qu'ils ont sûrement compris qu'ils ont bien mérité un peu de tranquilité. Et c'est diablement agréable de pouvoir respirer.

Haruto ferme la porte – la poignée grince un peu mais finit par se verrouiller.

Il n'y a plus rien autour d'eux, plus de radiations, plus de bruits, plus de combats, plus de sang – plus de mort.

Alors ils ne disent rien – ils se dévisagent une poignée de secondes, s'imprègnent un peu de la réalité pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvent pas.

Et Ibara se jette dans ses bras. Haruto l'enlace comme s'il était né pour le faire et qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis la nuit de temps. Elle pleure longtemps contre son épaule, le serra aussi fort qu'elle en est capable – parce qu'elle veut plus le lâcher, plus jamais le perdre.

Haruto pleure peut être un peu aussi – mais elle ne le voit pas, alors c'est comme s'il était resté fort jusqu'au bout, non ?

Il respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, resserre son étreinte sur sa taille et lui murmure :

\- Je suis là.

Ces trois mots suffisent à briser quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Ibara et elle s'arrache à son étreinte en le fusillant du regard.

Haruto la regarde sans comprendre et refuse de lâcher sa main. Ibara le dévisage comme elle ne l'a jamais fait auparavant et murmure :

\- Tu finis toujours par partir, Haruto. Ne me dis pas ça, ne me dis pas « je suis là » comme si tu ne risquais pas de te sacrifier à nouveau à la première occasion.

Haruto ne trouve rien à répondre, parce qu'il sait qu'Ibara a raison. Combien de fois son départ a-t-il sauvé la vie des citoyens de Tokyo qu'Ibara voulait protéger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? C'était la seule solution…

Haruto s'est toujours considéré comme invincible – comment ne pas l'être, lorsqu'on peut se régénérer à l'infini ? – mais à cet instant il se sent comme s'il avait perdu des litres de sang, comme s'il mourrait à petit feu et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ibara avait été la seule à jamais réussir à le faire douter de lui. Elle lui avait toujours tenu tête.

\- Ca n'est jamais la seule solution !

Pour la première fois, Ibara laisse libre cours à sa colère. Elle pousse Haruto sans ménagement, lui hurle dessus et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'elle se retrouve au dessus de lui et qu'elle serre le col de sa chemise dans ses poings fermés. Haruto cligne des yeux, le dos contre son matelas, trop interloqué pour réagir.

Et après tout il l'a peut être juste sous estimée, parce qu'il a tendance à oublier que cette fille en face de lui tient tout l'espoir des Coppelion dans ses mains, qu'Ibara a triomphé de tous leurs ennemis, de Shion et Kanon Ozu, et même du Dr Coppelius.

\- Si j'avais su... grogne t-elle.

Ses mains froissent le tissu de la chemise d'Haruto. Il pose calmement ses mains sur les siennes mais son regard s'est durci.

\- Si tu avais su _quoi_ , Ibara ? Si tu avais su qu'on souffrirait autant ? Si tu avais su qu'on ne pourrait jamais avoir la même chose que les humains ? Et qu'est ce que ça aurait changé, hein ? On ne nous a jamais demandé notre avis.

Ibara ne se laisse pas impressionner et affronte le regard d'Haruto.

\- Si on m'avait dit que je devrais te voir mourir autant de fois, j'aurai fait en sorte de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de toi.

Haruto encaisse le coup sans ciller.

Il ne s'est jamais demandé ce que sa vie aurait pu être sans Ibara, qu'il ne veut pas y penser - tout simplement parce que ça n'aurait aucun sens.

Sa voix se brise imperceptiblement lorsqu'il murmure :

\- Si j'avais pu rester à tes côtés depuis le début jusqu'à la fin, je l'aurai fait sans hésiter. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette chance.

\- Et si c'était moi qui partait, la prochaine fois ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Si tu devais tous les guider sans une seconde de répit, sans une seconde pour te demander où je suis ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, grogne Haruto. Ce n'est pas possible.

Les yeux bruns d'Ibara brillèrent d'une lueur furieuse qu'Haruto ne leur connait pas.

\- Et si je ne revenais jamais, hein ?

A ces mots, Haruto meurt d'envie de se mettre en colère à son tour. Il veut lui dire d'être raisonnable, que l'équipe ne survivrait jamais sans elle pour les guider, et qu'elle n'a pas le droit de les abandonner. Qu'elle n'a pas le droit de l'abandonner.

Il se fait la réflexion qu'il n'a jamais été à sa place, et que par conséquent elle a peut être raison de lui en vouloir et songe aussi à lui présenter des excuses.

Mais il ne fait rien de tout ça et se redresse avant de l'embrasser, si vivement qu'Ibara n'aurait pas eu le temps de reculer si même elle le voulait. Il s'attend presque à ce qu'elle le gifle.

Ibara ne le gifle pas. Elle soupire et passe une main dans les cheveux d'Haruto. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire et l'attire encore plus près de lui – comme si c'était possible alors qu'elle est déjà assise sur lui.

\- Je te l'interdis, murmure t-il.

Ibara le fixe un long moment, si longtemps qu'Haruto est incapable de deviner sa réaction.

\- Je te l'interdis, répète t-il. Je sais que c'est injuste. Mais je t'ai fait une promesse. Je reviendrais toujours.

Ibara lève les yeux et n'ose plus respirer, parce qu'elle sait bien qu'il a toujours tenu ses promesses, mais que malgré tout ça ne suffit pas à la rassurer.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et évite son regard.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus. C'est peut être le seul moment tranquille qu'on aura et -

\- Je t'aime.

Ibara cligne des yeux et manque de tomber en morceaux. Les yeux bleus d'Haruto la fixent avec la plus grande sincérité, et c'est comme regarder les reflets du soleil sur l'océan, comme le ciel immense et aveuglant au dessus de Tokyo. Ibara n'ose ni y croire ni mettre sa parole en doute.

\- Haruto, balbutie t-elle. Tu -

-Je t'aime, répète t-il. S'il-te-plaît, Ibara, reste.

Et Ibara lit un tel besoin dans ses yeux et dans ses deux mains liées aux siennes, comme si Haruto, le seul Coppelion impossible à tuer, pouvait disparaître en une poignée de secondes si elle lui répondait non.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça me surprend autant ?_ se demande t-elle, _Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait l'effet d'une bombe ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que ça me souffle de l'intérieur alors qu'il ne pourrait pas en être autrement ?_

\- Combien de fois j'ai est-ce que j'ai dû te perdre avant que tu te décides ? soupire t-elle.

Le sourire désolé d'Haruto ne devrait pas lui faire autant d'effet, ne devrait pas lui donner l'envie irrésistible de l'embrasser encore et encore.

Ibara se mord les lèvres et se laisse finalement aller.

Haruto se maudit un millier de fois en songeant à Ibara seule au milieu des ténèbres de Tokyo durant toutes ces batailles, Ibara qui n'a jamais eu besoin qu'on la guide pour guider les autres - Ibara qui est sans aucun doute la plus forte d'entre eux.

Ibara dont le souffle se mêle au sien et lui mordille mille reproche sur les lèvres, comme pour le punir de l'avoir si souvent laissée seule.

Ibara qu'il tient dans ces bras a cet instant précis où elle n'est plus assez forte, justement.

Ibara a qui il suffit d'un mot pour l'anéantir.

Haruto n'a jamais rêvé de l'embrasser de cette façon, n'a jamais osé imaginer la manière dont ils sont entrelacés à cet instant et il lui semble qu'il est mort un millier de fois de plus depuis que ses lèvres se sont posées sur les siennes.

Ibara soupire et rejette la tête en arrière. Elle remarque a peine qu'elle s'est débarrassée de sa chemise et que ce n'est pas trop tôt, d'ailleurs.

Haruto soupire, la joue contre sa poitrine. Ibara frisonne et caresse doucement ses cheveux blonds.

Combien de fois avait il rêvé d'une telle proximité entre eux ? Combien de fois s'était il laissé aller à imaginer se laisser aller dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui pour ne jamais la laisser repartir ?

Les mots lui échappent avant qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir.

\- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ca me brisait de te quitter. A chaque fois.

Une larme roule sur la joue d'Ibara. Puis deux, puis trois -

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, murmure t-elle. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Haruto...

Haruto recule pour mieux la regarder et essuie ses larmes d'un geste tendre. Son sourire est si triste qu'Ibara lutte pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

\- Parce que ça n'était jamais ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre.

Sa réponse à beau être cruelle, Ibara sait qu'il est mille fois plus courageux qu'elle. Combien de fois l'a t-elle quitté en larmes alors qu'il arborait lui même un sourire infaillible ?

\- Je pensais - Je pensais que c'était facile pour toi. Que tu savais que tu finirais pas revenir et que tu ne t'inquiétais de rien.

Haruto secoua la tête et s'efforça de lui sourire, malgré tous les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, de toutes ces fois où il avait dû laisser Ibara se débrouiller seule.

\- En sachant que je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur toi ? En sachant que n'importe qui aurait pu te tuer et que j'aurai pu me réveiller seul au monde ?

Ibara reste silencieuse et niche sa tête contre l'épaule d'Haruto. Elle tremble presque dans ses bras, et Haruto se demande s'il sera même capable de la laisser partir le lendemain matin, s'il aura la force de délier ses bras autour de sa taille.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu un jour sans que je me demande où tu étais, murmure t-il contre son cou.

Ibara ne répond rien mais relève la tête pour l'embrasser l'espace d'une seconde - ce n'est pas assez et ça ne sera jamais assez.

Haruto grogne et repousse ses cheveux noirs pour mieux embrasser le creux de sa gorge, lui répète dix fois, vingt fois, cent fois qu'il l'aime, si bien qu'Ibara n'ose pas y croire, n'ose pas croire qu'on leur a enfin accordé ce moment.

Ils ne le gâcheront pour rien au monde.

Haruto se sent soudainement stupide d'avoir pensé contrôler quoi que ce soit. C'est Ibara qui guide tous leurs mouvements, y compris quand elle lui ordonne de se déshabiller.

Le regard d'Ibara est déterminé, emprunt d'une calme résolution lorsqu'il se pose sur son torse nu et Haruto réfrène le réflexe de se rhabiller immédiatement parce qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vulnérable.

Le blond pourrait rester solide comme un roc, garder le contrôle de ses émotions - peut être qu'il en serait capable. Mais même avec un corps capable de se régénérer a l'infini, Haruto ne se sent capable de rien d'autre que d'étreindre Ibara.

Parce qu'elle le _détruit_ , et qu'à cet instant, la seule chose qui le maintient en vie sont ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Parce que c'en est un peu trop pour son cœur, de finalement la tenir dans ses bras, de sentir son cœur à elle battre contre le sien – parce qu'il aurait jamais espéré qu'ils puissent faire ça entre deux batailles mortelles.

C'en est un peu trop d'avoir finalement l'occasion d'être plus proche d'elle que personne ne l'a jamais été, après toutes ces fois où il a été forcé de la laisser derrière lui.

Alors il jette ses armes une fois de plus devant elle. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes – et ils pourraient mourir tous les deux maintenant, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à y changer quoi que ce soit.

Ils redeviendraient indestructibles au lever du soleil, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais juste pour cette fois, juste pour cette nuit, ils seraient faibles ensemble.

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire parce que j'adore ces deux là, of course

A bientôt peut être sur ce fandom ? (J'aime beaucoup les jumelles Ozu donc je finirai sûrement par écrire un OS sur elles)

 _ **Aeliheart974**_


End file.
